warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Rixari
No comments yet? Anyone feel free to critique my ideas I really would like some feedback. I've had a lot of input from Supahbadmarine prior to my creation of this article, but this is still the first time I've ever made a Xenos species so I welcome all and any advice I can receive. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:10, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good. I thought that it was interesting how they are divided by how acclimated they are to their environment. Also I thought that it was pretty good how they were unified. Supahbadmarine 21:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks Supah. I was originally going to have it that they were unified through conquest like Terra was, the way the Margos and the way the Vralgazi were. However, I decided that since they were already technologically adept and embroiled in war that conquest would have been counter productive. As for the separate species I had originally planned for them to be able to choose how to walk on land but it seemed better for them to have developed into subspecies before they were unified. Also, are you fine with them being able to use RGW's. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem. Also while terrorists are people that nobody like, I doubt that a whole world would be unified by them unless it was a major organization. You might want to think about him unifying his people by fabricating an invasion by genocidal aliens. That would unify them in a heartbeat. Supahbadmarine 22:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) That would be a pretty good idea actually. I suppose I should change it then. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) You are doing a great job on your first Xeno species Cal. Though I have a suggestion. I know that these guys are going to have occasional encounters with the Imperium, but with them being at the very edge of the Astronomicon Imperial assualt will be rare. I suggest that you have some force in their general vicinity for them to fight with. Supahbadmarine 14:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh don't worry they will. But that wont be included until I finish the Forging of an Empire section. The reason for their first encounter with the Imperium was because they had been unwittingly expanding into Imperial Space, with Aquaron being the last Rixari planet within range of the Astronomicion's light. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Good, everyone needs a playmate. Supahbadmarine 17:46, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Would it be okay for them to encounter the Derkallen at some point? Given their similar galactic positioning. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You know that the Derkallen don't really have a galactic positioning per se. Still I would love to have the Derkallen to go up against the Rixari. the Derkallen are all about making enemies, you know? Supahbadmarine 22:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Great. Speaking of Derkallen what do you think my Dark Hybrid drawing? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Not bad, but I think you got the idea backwards. Your guy looks mostly human with some Derkallen features. A Dark Hybrid looks primarily like a Derkallen, but retains some of the feature from it's previous species, like general stature. Still as they are unintentianal most of the time the variation can quite different, so it is a perfectly acceptable representation. Supahbadmarine 23:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I drew him to fit my description of Inquisitor Hectorus (Project Ω-001). It's part of my new approach of designing the aesthetic of the Derkallen (as my direct approach kept leading me to nothing). The next stage in my drawings will be a more Derkallen-ish Dark Hybrid incorporating the design aspects I tried on this one. Then after that I'll try again at drawing a pure Derkallen. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I suggest you take out the Space Marines: with them in the battle on the planet seems a little too pat. Another suggestion: just spitballing, I don't know how the timing works, but could the Imperium's invasion be tied in with the Macharian Crusade? I think that would be cool, and the collapse of the Crusade would explain why the Imperium didn't just come back with a bigger force. I ain't got much to say otherwise 'cause it's all very good work. Jochannon 15:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I think your right, Adding the SM's was kind of just lazy passe writting. It would be an interesting idea to include them as part of the Macharian Crusade, but I'd have to fiddle with them a bit in order to slot them into it. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Certain words You don know that "piscine" means pool in french right? And you have good ideas. Keep up the good work. :Yes, I know what it means in French, as I have studied the language in quite a lot of detail (as well as being a semi-fluent speaker). However, it is derived from the word piscine (Pis-Keen) which is an adjective denoting things things related to fish. Anyway I'm glad you like my work. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal! A thought just occured to me. Land based creatures don't usually get as big as sea based creatures. I believe that is because in water one is suspended, and does not place as much weight on the bones. This means that the bigger the creature is, the more difficulty it would have on land. Having said that, I think it would be interesting idea if the Rixari breeds got smaller the less aquatic they were. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 04:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That thought hadn't really occurred to me. I don't think the Yalon would have been affected (as they still breed in water), but the far more mutant Amphanox would probably be quite a bit shorter. Probably only about 5 or 6 metres tall rather than 7, as they spend their whole lives on land. That, and they already have a faster metabolism (meaning them live shorter lives). Thanks for the idea Supah. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 04:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You could also use the idea to effect their culture. For instance the Pure Rixari would look at the breed as being stunted. They could use it as an example to reaffirm their sense of superiority over the Amphanox. Supahbadmarine 04:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Interesting, but I've tried to change the direction of the Rixari as a whole away from tha. Before the Unification that is exactly how the Amphanox were treated and how the Rixari Rixarun felt. Afterwards, the divine purpose of carrying out their individual (but linked) God's/Goddess' holy mission, keeps everyone on good stead with one and other. And at the same time it keeps them from interfering with the other subspecies too much. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 05:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) True, but then again racial hatred never really dies. On that note I had another idea recently. Maybe you can have splinter groups of Rixari that have not let go of their hatred, and want things to go back to the old ways. Supahbadmarine 05:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That's quite a good idea. They would most likely be Rixari Rixarun, who remember the Dark Times due to it still being within their living memory. All the Amphanox from that time would be dead by M41, but the long lived Rixari would be alive an' kickin' A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 05:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I see. That makes sense. Anyway, it is important when guys like you and me create new races to keep in mind that every society has it's rogue and outsiders. I really should make something for the Mutacrat on that line of thought. Supahbadmarine 05:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You also inadvertently reminded me of the fact that many Rixari were abandoned on Aquaron to the mercy of Chaos. Which means I have another splinter faction. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 05:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I like the new quote. One question though. How the Rixari Emperor get the Akasha? I don't think the Vashti would let him wonder into the palace and insult their leader's god. Vivaporius 06:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) It would have happened during the negotiations after the Rixari Incursion. And it is probably one of the reasons why the Vashti took a quick disliking to the Rixari in the first place. That's that problem with most of the Rixari who know of their true heritage, they are smug and egotistical. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 06:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well that's pretty much sums up the entire Vashti race right there. They bit pious, even by Imperial standards. Vivaporius 06:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cal_XD, I like the part on the Rixari Incursion. I'm pleased that we've been able to establish a link our articles. I look foward to more collaborations in the future. Vivaporius 17:22, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments Viva. I have a couple of ideas of for some future collaborations, but they will have to wait at this moment. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 20:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC)